Bootsville's Most Wanted
"Bootsville's Most Wanted" is the 49th episode of Kid vs. Kat and the 23rd episode of Season 2. It aired on May 7, 2011 along with "The Kat of Diamonds". Plot Summary The episode starts with Coop getting flushed on when the toilet flushed up. He believes Kat messed with the plumbing and later calls Dennis over. They soon learn about an underground tunnel system created by Kat where he is preparing a Kat invasion. Coop and Kat get in a Russell (As they always do) and destroy half Old Lady Munson's yard. Mrs. Munson calls Buck Diamond, the Animal Protection Officer to come arrest Coop. He is in the middle of berating Scooter's owner. He arrives but just as he is about to take Coop to jail, Burt threatens Diamond by calling City Hall to learn if Animal Protection Officer is actually allowed to arrest people (which they aren't). Diamond lets Coop go free but leaves a warning that the next he catches Coop fighting with Kat, He'll lock up Coop. Burt takes Coop inside beginning his grounding. Later that night, Coop sneaks downstairs to the basement to get back in the tunnels but Kat sealed the entrance, then he was caught by Burt and gets to sent to his room and was considered "double-grounded". Dennis manages to get out of the tunnel system and meets up with Coop the next morning. Just as Coop and Dennis head to the park to enter the other secret entrance, Diamond shows up and tries to arrest them. Kat manages to destroy all the secret entrances (except the one in Ms. Munson's yard). Soon, Diamond declares Coop and Dennis wanted fugitives. Diamond and Old Lady Munson chase Coop and Dennis where they ended in Munson's yard, Diamond smashes the last secret entrance with his van. As Coop and Dennis escape to his yard, Burt was so angry at Coop for being wanted, and he was considered "triple-grounded". Suddenly, an earthquake happened, which was caused by Kat's tunnel system, while it is flooded with gnomes and dirt. Soon, the tunnel system and Ms. Munson's yard are both completely destroyed, just before the Kat invasion started. After Diamond was defeated by Coop and Dennis, he makes a desperate escape but just before he can from Old Lady Munson's wrath, before he gets arrested by the Policies as one of them states "We've been looking for you, Diamond". The second policemen reveal Diamond's recent crimes which are - "Destruction of Private Property, Numerous traffic violations and throwing the mayor of Empire City in jail for not changing the water in his pet's turtle's bowl". The police are kind to throw out Coop's case as they always do. Coop "accidentally" knocked the bathroom toilet Kat is in down the steep and Kat gets flattened by Ms. Munson. Cast Main Cast * Erin Mathews - Coop Burtonburger * Kathleen Barr - Mr. Kat / Millie Burtonburger * Trevor Devall - Burt Burtonburger * Cathy Weseluck - Dennis Chan Recurring Roles * Brian Drummond - Police Officer#1 / Mayor / TV Newscaster / Buck Diamond * Terry Klassen - Police Officer#2 * Linda Sorenson - Old Lady Munson Quotes Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes with destruction Category:Episodes With Destruction Category:Coop Category:Kat Category:Buck Diamond Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki Category:Kid vs kat Category:Kid vs Kat Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2011 Category:TV shows Category:Episodes with Dennis